


My Heart Will Go On

by chingching27



Series: 【Stucky】單篇短文集 [20]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Cyberpunk, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-22
Updated: 2019-07-22
Packaged: 2020-07-10 20:49:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19911994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chingching27/pseuds/chingching27
Summary: Steve是第一位被選中參加終極進化的智人，他被神盾軍帶走，調整了細部參數，成為真正的終極進化人。並帶領神盾軍逐漸滲透進機械內閣，準備發起最後一戰，全面接手新美利堅。關鍵字：生鏽、心臟、英雄





	My Heart Will Go On

1.  
日幕低垂，街角的小店亮起了霓虹燈。一名金髮男子腳步匆匆，迅速走進店內時，前方已經排上了一列長隊。男子見狀，微蹙起眉，但這附近也沒有別的店販售他需要的東西，再怎麼焦躁，也只能乖乖排進隊伍。  
隊伍前進得很慢，兩週一次的補給日，所有人的補給清單都是長長一串，電腦正快速地比對及調貨中，如果有人忘了自己要買的東西，只能去角落的登記處當場輸入，今天人潮擁擠，至少要等上五個上傳週期才能更新至清單中。若是以前，等待的時間還能逛逛賣場，而現在所有東西都存在大倉庫裡，會在清單核對後直接送到訂戶登記的地址，商店裡除了協助調動清單與貨物的人員外，只有一個24小時滾動播放新美利堅一日大事的螢幕。上頭播放的內容全國皆同，只要你起床超過2小時，你肯定已經看過至少一輪。

「既然東西可以直接送到我家，到底為什麼我還要每兩週來排一次隊？」人龍裡有人低聲地抱怨，另一人嗤笑了一聲：「因為政府想要看看你，知道你過得好不好，有沒有打算把我們的『天堂』搞成地獄啊！」  
「別胡說，哪有什麼天堂不天堂的，我們要以金屬化解池作為渴望的歸宿，因為那代表著你已經是完全進化體了。」一個沙啞的嗓音悠悠地說。  
「生而為人，進化為本！」更有人大聲地喊了起來，頓時店內有人起哄，有人低聲啐了幾聲，一下子就熱鬧起來。

「嘿，你的頭髮是進化過的嗎？」突然有人拍了拍金髮男子的肩膀，是個紅髮的男子，他一臉羨慕地看著：「這顏色真好看，是很自然的深金色。我鄰居也有搞髮色進化的，但他膽子小，只搞了一級進化，像稻草似的，不怎麼亮眼，拿到的階級點數也不多。」  
『是二級進化。』金髮男子笑了笑：『我算比較幸運，沒什麼後遺症。』  
「你階級點數高嗎？」那人又問。  
『普普通通，日子還過得去而已。』  
兩人說著話，轉眼已經排到了櫃檯前，金髮男子伸出手掌在櫃台上一個方形的機器上一按，機器前的螢幕跳出了他的名字：「Joseph Grant。」隨即啪啪啪地跳出一連串物品。男子只在旁等著，直到螢幕顯示「採購完成」，他抬起手掌，轉身大步離去。

店裡人龍此消彼長，仍然擁擠吵鬧，金髮男子悄悄消失在門外，無人注意。

2.  
Steve開著車行駛在七十三號大道上，沿路在每個街口都招來好奇的眼光。他心知肚明，這種需要智人全手動駕駛，正常行駛下最高時速不會超過150公里，連最基本的飛行功能也沒有的老式轎車，全國大概剩不到十輛，尤其在模範首都第三紐約，也許有人這輩子都還沒見過呢。  
一個全身上下都是振金合成的終極進化人，還眷戀這種過時的科技，難道不是挺浪漫的嗎？Steve微彎起嘴角，踩下油門。

七十三號大道只有前面三分之一有人煙，過了麥羅薩橋，景色漸漸荒蕪，Steve開到第二十九個十字路口時，前後左右已經無人，他打了向右的方向盤後，轉過彎，整台車停在路中央，下一秒便消失不見。  
一分鐘後，同樣一台車出現在愛卡蘿蘭市的沙漠邊界，一間普通的磚造小屋外。

停好車，Steve推開大門，屋內上個世紀的老式裝潢在鵝黃色的燈光下顯得溫馨雅緻，只是窗戶封得死緊，屋內靠自循環空調調節溫度與濕度，維持著和外界相比，相當舒適的環境。一踏進屋子，所有外面的聲音都消失了，Steve反手扣上大門，喊了聲：『Bucky？我回來了。』  
他靈敏的聽覺捕捉到細微的電器運轉聲，只有一種儀器會發出這種頻率高而穩定的嗶聲。Steve脫下外套掛在玄關，手裡的箱子丟在地上，往發出聲音的房間走去，還沒走進房間，嗶聲便停了，他輕輕推開房門，望見棕髮男子平躺在床上，赤裸著的胸膛還沒有和儀器分開，正緩緩地起伏著。

安下心的Steve快步走進房間，在男子坐起身時伸手攙扶，順便動手把他胸口的連接頭拔去。男子睜開眼睛，見到床邊的人，便綻出一個溫柔的笑容：「嘿，Buck，一切都好嗎？」  
『很順利，你呢？充飽電了？有沒有哪裡不舒服？』Steve一邊問一邊上手摸，Bucky搖搖頭，垂眼望著自己胸口，緩著呼吸說：「都還好，只是這充電時間，好像又更久了。」  
Steve沉了臉色，語氣上卻沒有表現出來：『我等等替你檢修一下維生器，也許是儀器舊了，電流輸送不順而已。』  
「嗯。」Bucky沒多說什麼，Steve親了親他的眼睛，輕快地說：『我拿回來下個月的補給用品了，要來看看嗎？』  
「那個Joseph Grant的資料真的那麼順利，都沒被消除？」Bucky一邊問一邊下床穿鞋，Steve牽著他的手往客廳走，說：『那個資料是Shuri植入的，在Natasha負責的戶籍裡。我今天去就是為了確定一切正常，這意味著我們確實掌握住一部分的管理系統，同時內閣的統治權已經逐漸斑駁，不但再也不是全面掌控了，他們甚至抓不住漏洞。』他的聲音裡帶著滿意：『人工智能也不是完美的，至少，破壞它並沒有想像中困難。』  
Bucky沒有說話，只是抬頭望著Steve，輕聲問：「那，時間，確定了嗎？」  
『還沒，但是，不會太久了。』

3.  
當Thor告訴他424計畫的關鍵行動時，Steve反射性地表示反對。

『斷電風險太大了，48小時太長了，絕對不行。』Steve緊緊皺著眉頭說：『太危險了。』  
『Cap⋯⋯』Thor正準備再繼續勸說，Natasha盯著Steve，插進話來：「你是擔心Barnes？」  
『對。』在外逃亡的那幾年，Bucky一直和他在一起，神盾軍的重要幹部們都知道Bucky的身體狀況，更明白Bucky對Steve的重要性，Steve毫不遮掩。『Bucky的心臟在狀況最好時，也只能撐50小時，斷電48小時確實是能把A級機器人和終極進化人的電力降到最低，但那就意味著我們需要在2個小時內全面掌控內閣，時間太緊湊，風險太大，我不同意。』

Thor和Natasha互看一眼，又轉頭去看一直在旁邊沈默無言的Bruce。Bruce接到他們求救的眼神，取下眼鏡擦了擦，又重新戴上後，慢慢開口：「Cap，我跟Shuri還有T’Challa討論過這個問題。」  
Steve轉過頭看他，Bruce接著說：「T’Challa認為斷電48小時，足夠我們隱密地安排好完整的最終進攻網路，一旦確認內閣集體停擺，一小時內就能拆除內閣，全面接手。這件事最難的是同時斷電及維持電廠在無法運轉的狀態，接手⋯⋯不那麼困難。」  
『⋯⋯有多高把握？』Steve問，Bruce思索半晌：「我們這兩天會再做一次計畫盤整，然後Natasha會安排會議，一次說明。」  
『我只接受百分之百，Bruce。』

Bruce看著Natasha，Natasha還沒開口，又有其他人進來要和他們討論關於424計畫的一些細節和備案。Steve不再和他們說話，他在房間中央坐了下來，仔細看著空中懸浮轉動的模型，把那些方才湧上的畫面揮出腦海。  
Steve很少想起那段日子，每每回憶起，心口的痛楚仍一如昨日般清晰。

4.  
Bucky是接受初進化的第一批人，為了拿到最高的階級點數，他一開始，就選了心臟。

『你瘋了嗎？James Barnes？你換了你自己的心臟？？？』Steve氣急敗壞，Bucky說什麼公司旅遊出門一週，他一開始並不以為怪，但不知怎麼的老是有點不安。在Bucky終於回到家後，兩人一起用了晚餐，然後Bucky吞吞吐吐地說了這件事。  
「Steve⋯⋯你的手術，不能再拖了。」Bucky憂心地望著他說：「醫生說，再不動手術，你活不過一年⋯⋯我們沒有錢，只能用階級點數換⋯⋯」  
『所以你是在告訴我，你用你的心臟來換我的？』Steve氣得一下子氣沒換上來，臉孔漲得發紫，Bucky連忙把氣管擴張劑遞給他，又替他拍背順氣。  
「初進化是機械內閣開啟統治的第一階段，我認為，全面機械化是必然的。對機械內閣而言，智人無論身心都極為軟弱，改造是他們早就已經決定的事。我們⋯⋯」Bucky嘆了口氣：「我們最後還是逃不了的。」  
『⋯⋯但你不應該一開始就選心臟。』Steve仍然堅持，Bucky彎下腰來，親吻他的額頭：「有什麼關係，我已經有你了啊。」

他們的心臟是為彼此而跳，早在他們於孤兒院相遇時，便已註定。

然而命運總是荒謬，Steve並沒有等到那場Bucky拿命為他換來的手術。他被人口資料部門選中，在幾億人口裡，他的所有身體數據，都是最適合進行超進化的人選。  
隸屬於軍方的超進化部門上門把他帶走，他甚至沒有時間多跟Bucky說一句話，讓他別哭，便被押上了車，直接駛向國家科研大樓最高機密的處室。在歷經三個月的折磨後，Steve從一個普通的人類，被改造成新美利堅第一個超進化人，從頭到腳、從內到外，都是由最堅硬的罕見金屬振金打造。  
他是新美利堅的招牌，機械軍的榜樣，被分配到A.328軍團，負責平定前美利堅那些還未投降的地區，甚至遠赴海外，為機械內閣的擴張大開殺戒。

在A.328軍團服役滿兩年後，Steve叛變了機械軍。他在華盛頓主機城受表揚時，找到機會潛回科研大樓的超進化室，帶走關於他的所有資料，並切斷了主機城對他的控制。隔天，他回到第三紐約接走Bucky，在前紐約港搭上T’challa的船，加入了神盾軍。

「Steve，機械內閣的統治每延長一天，就會有一個像我一樣的人多痛苦一天。」Bucky靠在Steve的懷裡，聽他說Bruce的計畫，抬起頭一臉嚴肅地說：「進化計畫不能有瑕疵，我們永遠得不到治療，只能一天又一天的拖日子。」  
Steve沒有回答，他緊皺著眉，手掌在Bucky背後輕撫，Bucky抬手撫平他的眉間，輕聲說：「我覺得你們現在的計劃很好，別再猶豫了。」  
『但⋯⋯』  
Bucky撐起身去親吻Steve的嘴角，截斷了他的話：「我愛你，Stevie。我會為你活下去的，我保證。」

他保證，他盼望，他祈禱。  
他們生命中的苦難，總該有個盡頭。

5.  
原先一切都很順利，神盾軍按照計畫潛進了總電廠，斷電48小時造成全國癱瘓，機械內閣的所有成員都在中央處理大樓使用他們的備用電源，但48小時也已經是極限。  
Steve帶著Natasha和Thor進入大樓，卻在第一層樓就遇上反擊。

「怎麼回事？」Natasha對著對講機大聲問，Bruce慌張的聲音傳過來：「有一個備用電源撐得比我們預估的久，現在安保衛隊還有30%的電力可使用。」  
『耗盡電力需要多久？』Steve問，Bruce回答：「至少1個半小時。」  
『操他媽的！』Steve咒了一聲，手上的盾牌飛出去砍倒了3個衛隊兵：『沒時間耗了，我們強攻！』

原先負責保護神盾軍指揮中心的T’challa、Clint和Wanda加入奪取中央處理大樓的行列，他們花了將近2小時才進入核心機，捉獲機械內閣所有成員，在斷電49小時58分的時候全面掌控了內閣，恢復供電。  
Steve一確定內閣總理已經和供電設施完全斷開時，立刻聯絡了負責醫務室的Shuri：『情況如何？』  
「Cap⋯⋯」Shuri的聲音帶著少見的慌張：「Bucky⋯⋯五分鐘前他心臟驟停，我們已經盡力急救了，在電力恢復後也重新給心臟充電，但是Bucky還在昏迷⋯⋯」

每次他做出人生中的重大決定，等著他的總是惡夢。  
Steve真心希望這次會有所不同，但當他趕到醫務室，看著病床上插滿管線的Bucky，憤怒與絕望再次盈滿了他的胸口。

「Cap⋯⋯」Natasha出聲，Steve失控大吼：『閉嘴！』  
他慌亂地轉頭看四周，眼神落在一旁臉色嚴肅的Shuri身上：『Shuri⋯⋯Shuri？Bucky情況到底如何？你能救他的對嗎？他什麼時候會醒？』  
「我們會盡力，Cap⋯⋯」Shuri的聲音已經恢復穩定，但仍流露出一絲不安：「只是Bucky的心臟生鏽得比我們想像還嚴重，即使救回來，之後也會很虛弱⋯⋯」  
『我會照顧他，我再也沒有別的事要忙，我會照顧他⋯⋯』Steve咬緊牙根慢慢跪下，跪在Bucky的床邊，伸手輕撫他蒼白的臉龐，才發現自己的手竟在微微地顫抖：『無論要等多久。』

6.  
紐約市布魯克林的郊區外，有幾個大社區，曾經是安全寧靜、生活機能良好的住宅區。超進化時代沒有被規劃進具有充電站的範圍內，以致荒廢了好一段時間。在機器內閣全面癱瘓，新內閣上任後，沒有在超進化時代接受太劇烈的器官變更、不需要依靠充電站生存的人類，便漸漸分散到各地空缺的住宅。  
一輛黑色的老式四輪傳動轎車駛進了其中一個社區，在最深處一棟灰瓦藍牆的小屋前停下來。小屋的外在裝潢和社區裡其他屋子沒什麼兩樣，只是一樓長年門窗緊閉，窗簾拉下。金髮碧眼的高大屋主相當和善有禮，卻從不參與街坊活動；他自稱已婚，但無人見過他的配偶。左鄰右舍偶爾閒談時會說起這戶人家，但除了說說他們太過孤僻外，也實在沒有任何談資。

男子輕輕打開門，動作迅速的搬進幾個紙箱。箱子裡是他去鎮上購物中心採購的日常用品，他用最快的速度把生鮮蔬果分層放進冰箱，其他東西各自歸位，整理好屋內後，便踏著輕快的腳步上了二樓。

『今天Shuri會來看你，雖然遠距醫療系統顯示你的狀況很穩定，身體也很健康，一切都好，她還是想親自瞧瞧你。』Steve語調和緩溫柔，彷彿說話的對象就在他眼前，抬著頭，睜著那雙湖綠色的大眼睛笑著看自己。他走進房間，整理了一下佈滿房間的線路，小心地跨過它們，走近中央的大床，在床邊的椅子上坐了下來。  
床上的人臉色如常，彷彿只是睡得熟了，早上才刮過的下巴乾乾淨淨，一頭棕髮已經留到了肩膀。Steve伸手捧起他的髮，輕輕吻了髮梢：『他們都說你身體修復得很好，你快醒了。我說沒關係，三年等了，三十年也能等，我總是在你身邊的。』  
他將男子的髮撥開，手指在他臉頰邊依戀地輕划過：『Buck⋯⋯我愛你。我多想聽你再跟我說一次⋯⋯』

庭院裡的樹被忽然颳起的風搖得颯颯作響，一隻喜鵲振翅飛起，停到了二樓的窗邊。窗內金髮男子的額頭貼著棕髮男子的臉頰，手掌貼在棕髮男子的胸口，兩人都闔著雙眼，屋內悄無聲息。  
喜鵲突然瞧見那棕髮男子的手動了動，吃了一驚。牠猛地張開翅膀，飛越過浸在夕陽餘暉裡，流金色的天空。


End file.
